


Se Dio Sa

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo l'Apocalisse, una mattina, Dean, a letto, pensa, finché qualcuno non decide che sta pensando troppo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se Dio Sa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If God Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653423) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Prima fic in assoluto in questo fandom... :)

Questo, Dean pensa, è qualcosa che neanche il Grande Amicone avrebbe potuto prevedere in tutta la Sua onnipotente gloria e conoscenza.

O forse Dean si sbaglia e Dio ha davvero pensato a questa possibilità quando ha considerato la sua partenza; lasciare indietro quei pezzi che, millenni dopo, avrebbero riunito assieme un emarginato con nulla se non il proprio libero arbitrio, un ex-tossico da sangue di demone, un angelo quasi-caduto e un arcangelo ribelle.

Ma nella tenue luce del sole nascente che filtra dalla tenda di un altro anonimo motel, dove l'unica cosa originale è un letto di quattro volte le dimensioni di uno normale, non può fare altro che pensare che è stato qualcos'altro a radunarli tutti assieme, qualcosa completamente loro.

Dean sente il respiro leggero di Gabriel sul suo petto, la mano calda di Sam posata sul suo fianco, e le sue gambe e quelle di Castiel intrecciate e non può credere come qualcuno avrebbe potuto prevedere che loro sarebbero finiti assieme, non solo per l'Apocalisse, ma anche per questo.

Questo... Questa cosa che Dean non può neanche descrivere è qualcosa di così imprevedibile, impensabile, ma allo stesso tempo così naturale, e davvero lui non se la merita e...

Oh, Dio, sta pensando come una ragazzina!

Non dovrebbe, davvero: nessuno, nessuno – beh, forse eccetto Cas – lo lascerebbe più in pace, se lo sapessero, ma in qualche modo non può fare altro che domandarsi come sia potuto essere così fortunato da avere qualcosa di così semplice e fantastico, perché insieme loro sono...

“Non dovresti essere capace di pensare adesso, Dean-o.”

La voce, smorzata dal suo petto, è totalmente inaspettata. Era sicuro che stessero ancora tutti dormendo.

Ma poi qualcosa gli viene in mente e lancia uno sguardo truce all'arcangelo, che ora lo sta guardando con un occhio aperto.

“Non leggere la mia mente! Lo sai che lo odio.” sibila, sperando che gli altri due siano ancora nel mondo dei sogni.

Gabriel fa solo un sorrisetto mezzo compiaciuto nella sua direzione, ma è un'altra voce che gli risponde.

“Oh, Dean, tappati quella bocca!”

Il tono è irritato, ma impastato dal sonno. Dean vede Sam, dietro la spalla di Gabriel, tirare su la testa e lanciargli un'occhiataccia.

“Non ti sei lamentato quando ti stava succhiando e tu gemevi come se fosse stato il miglior orgasmo della tua vita!”

Gabriel ridacchia. Dean arrossisce dall'imbarazzo e sta aprendo la bocca per rispondere con qualche tipo di replica arguta, ne è sicuro, quando un'altra, quieta voce parla.

“Sam ha ragione, Dean.”

Dean chiude gli occhi. Non riesce a credere che anche Castiel sia contro di lui! Ma conosce il suo angelo... Probabilmente è solo irritato che loro lo abbiano svegliato in questo modo: se c'è qualcosa di umano che a Castiel piace fare, è dormire aggrovigliato a loro e essere svegliato da baci e carezze e...

Il ricordo della loro usuale routine mattiniera e l'improvviso peso del corpo di Gabriel che preme su di lui, rendono più difficile per Dean pensare, ma quei pochi pensieri che ha sin da quando tutti loro hanno iniziato questa cosa assieme ancora indugiano nella sua mente.

_Spero che Dio non sappia perché sarebbe troppo imbaraz..._

Ma in quel momento sente Gabriel muoversi e qualcosa di caldo sfiorare pericolosamente vicino al suo pene, e il pensiero si ferma immediatamente.

Sta scivolando in modalità 'sesso mattutino' quando la voce divertita di Gabriel interrompe il momento.

“Papà lo sa, Dean-o, credimi.”

Ma Dean non riesce a pensare a nulla con cui rispondere perché, improvvisamente, qualcuno lo sta prendendo totalmente in bocca e, davvero, a chi diavolo importa se Dio sa?

E il leggere la mente? La cosa fottutamente migliore al mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 19 Marzo 2011


End file.
